


all i want for christmas is you

by wafflesofdoom



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful."</p><p>a collection of fic for the twelve days of Bellarke challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. secret santas and devious plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four years when bellamy and clarke get each other for secret santa (or, the one where they fall for each because someone rigged the name draw)
> 
> for day one, secret santa au.

Clarke is eighteen the first time she gets Bellamy as her secret Santa. It was all Octavia’s idea, to put everyones name in a hat and do the whole secret Santa thing. She’d always been a Christmas person - Clarke, less so.

 

Her heart had sank when she got Bellamy.

 

If she’d gotten _anyone_ else, she would have known exactly what to get them - something makeup, or hair related for O because she loved that kind of stuff, a bottle of vodka from her parents liquor cabinet for either Monty or Jasper, something to add to Raven’s already overflowing toolkit… 

 

But Bellamy was a _mystery._ Despite being best friends with his little sister, Clarke knew absolutely nothing about Bellamy, other than the fact he was studying at NYU - she didn’t even know what he was _studying_.

 

Which was how she ended up cornering Miller in the mall a couple of hours before the gift exchange in an attempt to get some kind of information on Bellamy so she could get him a half decent present.

 

At this point, Clarke was tempted to buy him a box of chocolates or some socks and be done with it.

 

“Miller! What does Bellamy like?”

 

Miller raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“What is he interested in?” Clarke said, exasperated. “He’s my secret Santa and I need to get him a gift but I don’t know what he likes.”

 

“The point of secret Santa is to not tell people who you have -“

 

“Miller, do not test me. I am stuck in a mall in the middle of San Diego on one of the busiest shopping days before Christmas, I have come close to murdering at least four children and eight soccer moms with my bare hands and if you do not tell me what the _hell_ Bellamy Blake likes to do in his spare time, I will punch you.”

 

“Has anyone told you that you’re kind of scary Clarke?”

 

“I like determined more than scary.” 

 

Miller laughed. “He loves history.”

 

“What?”

 

“He’s a history major at NYU Clarke, did you not know that?”

 

“No.” Clarke shook her head. “I didn’t. Thanks Miller.”

 

“No problem.” Miller said. “Happy shopping. Oh, and Clarke?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I know that my dad is a police captain, but theres only so much help he can give you if you beat a soccer mom to death with your handbag.”

 

Clarke couldn’t help but laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind Miller. See you tonight.”

 

Her vicious battle with other shoppers was made slightly more bearable by the bright smile on Bellamy’s face when he ripped open the book she’d bought him on Ancient Roman history, clearly delighted with his gift.

 

_She had kind of pulled it out of the bag with that one._

 

“Clarke, this one is yours.” Octavia passed her a neatly wrapped gift.

 

Clarke eagerly ripped it open, the paper falling away to reveal a beautifully bound book on Van Gogh, the pages full of illustrations and copies of his paintings. “Oh, wow. This is amazing!” 

 

“ _Someone_ obviously paid attention to your art rants.” Raven teased.

 

_Not so much paid attention as paid Raven twenty dollars to tell him what Clarke would like for a gift,_ Bellamy thought to himself. _Not that she ever had to know._

 

* * *

 

The next Christmas, Clarke pulled her secret Santa name out of the hat and _Bellamy_ was once again staring back at her, Octavia’s looping handwriting decorated with hearts and stars, as it always was.

 

_Their high school teachers had hated that._

 

She had even less time to shop this year, which didn’t really help her pre-Christmas stress. It was always the worst holiday of the year when it came to the family, their house packed full of relatives who constantly asked her if she had a boyfriend, or when she was getting a boyfriend and how is college Clarke, have you picked a **real** major yet, because you know you can’t do _anything_ with a degree in Fine Arts.

 

She was tired, frustrated and in dire need of a cup of coffee when she found it. 

 

The perfect present for Bellamy Blake.

 

She almost laughed out loud, it was that good.

 

Clarke couldn’t _wait_ to see his face when he opened it, and the sheer anticipation kept ploughing through the insanely busy mall to get her presents, and get the hell over to Octavia’s house.

 

The absolute chorus of laughter that broke out when Bellamy ripped open his present, lifting the garish Christmas jumper out of the packaging, his expression a strange mixture of shocked and disgusted.

 

“That is the most terrible thing I have ever seen.” Octavia sniggered. “I love it.”

 

It was a _truly_ terrible jumper, a blinding shade of red, with tiny bells attached to the scratchy wool, a giant pom pom in place of a star on the top of the brightly coloured tree embroidered on the front. 

 

“Well, jokes on all of you because I love it.” Bellamy said, yanking his jumper over his head, pulling his new Christmas jumper on instead, jingling loudly as he reached into the pile of presents to hand out the next one. “You’re next Clarke.”

 

Clarke could barely hold back laughter as she took the small, neatly wrapped package from Bellamy. He was the biggest grump in the world when it came to Christmas, so seeing him decked out in a Christmas jumper was something else entirely.

 

It had kind of made _her_ Christmas.

 

Turning her focus to her own present, she ripped it open carelessly, revealing a small book inside - but it wasn’t a _book_ as much as it was a collection of postcards, but they weren’t the usual tacky as shit postcards Octavia, or Raven sent her, they were beautiful - copies of incredible paintings, everything from Picasso to Monet. 

 

“They’re beautiful.” Clarke was absolutely astounded as she flicked through the book. “Thank you.”

 

She directed her thanks at the group as a whole, but the delighted smile on Bellamy’s face gave the game away a bit - he seemed too happy with himself for this gift to be from anyone except him.

 

It was strange, because Clarke had been oddly sure Bellamy had gotten her last Christmas. 

 

She must have been wrong, because there was no way they **both** got each other two years in a row. Everyone knew how much she loved art, anyone could have gotten her that Van Gogh book.

 

The postcards were _definitely_ Bellamy though.

 

“No way!”

 

Clarke looked up to see Bellamy had discovered the switch attached to his new jumper, flicking it and lighting the Christmas tree up, the smile on his face infectious.

 

“Please turn it off Bell!”

 

“Its blinding me!”

 

Bellamy grinned. “I’m never taking it off.”

 

“Whoever got him that jumper broke Bellamy, our Christmas grinch is literally broken.” 

 

Clarke smiled to herself as she watched Bellamy flick the switch on and off, annoying the hell out of everyone as he created his own mini disco.

 

She didn’t regret buying it for him even a little. It was good to see him smile.

* * *

When she got Bellamy for the third year in a row for secret Santa, Clarke was starting to get suspicious - but she was too tired to argue, and she didn’t feel like she could muster the energy to protest the coincidence.

 

She didn’t even want to celebrate Christmas this year. It had been the _worst_ year of her life, and her dad had barely been dead for six months when Christmas rolled around, and the decorations started going up, and everyone at college was getting too festive and too excited, and it didn’t get any better when she went home and San Diego was overflowing with Christmas lights and a happiness she didn’t feel she deserved to have this year.

 

Not when her dad wasn’t around anymore.

 

That was the thing about car crashes - they ripped people out of your life without warning, and so when the time came to celebrate and do _fun_ things and _nice_ things, you physically **can’t.**

 

She couldn’t even bring herself to go to the mall to get her secret Santa gift, browsing the web for something to buy from the comfort of her bed, her quilt pulled up around her shoulders and her mind on the photo of her and her dad that was her new screensaver.

 

Clarke was barely paying attention when Bellamy opening up his gift, his excited exclamation that half flew over her head her only indication he liked the tickets she’d bought him for a concert that weird indie band he was obsessed with were playing in New York in the new year. 

 

“Clarkey? Your turn.” Octavia nudged, handing her a present.

 

Clarke opened it up, her eyes welling with tears instantly as she looked at the photo-frame she had been given - there was a couple of photos jammed in the frame, all of her and her dad. It was beautiful, and it was packed full of so many memories and all of a sudden, the room was too warm and she couldn’t take being in the same room as all her friends anymore.

 

She jumped up, running out the back door and into the cool garden, her chest heaving with sobs.

 

“Clarke?”

 

She looked up to see Bellamy following her out into the garden. He was wearing the ridiculous jumper she’d given him last Christmas, the stupid lights not even enough to stop her tears.

 

“I’m sorry, I just… I don’t know.”

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Bellamy said, nodding to the frame. “I just.. I didn’t know what to get you, and I know how much you miss your dad. I’m sorry.”

 

“No, I love it Bellamy. I do, I love it. I think its the nicest gift anyone’s ever gotten me.” Clarke said. “Thats probably hard to believe seeing as I’m bawling my eyes out on your back porch, but I do love it.”

 

“Whats with the tears then?” Bellamy nudged.

 

“I miss him.” Clarke said. “Every single day. Some days it just hurts to _breathe_ because I miss him that much. He was my best friend Bell, and now he’s gone and I’m still supposed to celebrate Christmas and all these holidays even though he’s not there anymore.”

 

“It doesn’t really get easier.” Bellamy admitted. “Its harder for you, I know - you had a great relationship with your dad, my mom and I were never on good terms - but you learn how to cope with it.”

 

“How do you? Cope with it all, I mean?”

 

“Surround myself with good people.” Bellamy said, giving her a soft smile. “Good people who buy me stupid jumpers and tickets to see my favourite band.”

 

Clarke smiled slightly, hiccuping through her tears. “How did you know it was me?”

 

“You have a terrible poker face - you get really excited every time I open one of your gifts and I like it.”

 

“So do you!” Clarke said indignantly. “You’re like an excited puppy when I open your gifts.”

 

“You’re saying I pee on the floor when I get excited?”

 

Clarke laughed for real this time, trying to wipe away the tears still streaming down her face. 

“I can offer you a really scratchy wool sleeve?” Bellamy said, offering her an arm when his quick search for tissues yielded no results.

 

“I think I’ll just keep snotting all over the place.”

 

“So beautiful.”

 

“Think of it this way, you’ve seen me at my worst. Things can only get better from here.” Clarke joked, hugging the photo frame tightly to her chest.

 

“Yeah, maybe I’ll get you a secret Santa that doesn’t make you cry next year.” 

 

“What makes you so sure you’ll get me next year?” 

 

“Three years running. Four wouldn’t be surprising.” Bellamy said, nodding at the house. “I feel like they’re planning something.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“O is convinced we have a thing for each other.” Bellamy said, shrugging slightly. “You know how she gets.”

 

“Is there something between us?” Clarke found herself asking.

 

“I don’t know. Is there?” 

 

“I asked you first.”

 

“I asked you second.”

 

“You are such a child Bellamy.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“Tell you what - how about you come to the concert with me in January? You did get me two tickets.”

 

“Are you asking me on a date Bellamy Blake?”  


“I’m asking you to come and appreciate one of the best bands in the world with me, in the greatest city on Earth.”

 

“That sounds like a date to me.”

 

“Lets not get ahead of ourselves, princess.” 

 

“I’d really like to go to the concert with you Bell.” Clarke said after a moments pause. “And really - thank you for the frame. I really do love it.”

 

Bellamy smiled at her, one of the rare bright smiles that he usually saved for Octavia. “I’m glad you do.”

* * *

Clarke is twenty one when she finally gets her own back on everyone for apparently rigging four years straight of secret Santa. They exchanged gifts with the usual racket, drinks being poured and the occasional twenty minute interruption between gifts when they all got distracted.

 

And then there was nothing left in the gift pile.

 

“Clarke? Bell? Did you guys not buy anything?” Octavia asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“We figured it made more economic sense not to.” Bellamy said, barely stifling his laughter.

 

“Bellamy, are you high?” Raven asked bluntly.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “What he’s trying to say Rae, is that it makes no sense for us to buy two sets of gifts for each other.”

 

“Why would you be buying two sets of gifts - _oh_. **Oh.** ” Octavia said, looking between Bellamy and Clarke. _“Oh my god_.”

 

Bellamy grinned. “Are you going to stop rigging the secret Santa every year now?”

 

“I suppose we don’t really need to anymore…” Monty said, trailing off when Raven shot him a glare. “What? They clearly figured out our game!”

 

“It got a bit obvious after we both got each other two years in a row.” Clarke pointed out. “Honestly, you guys are about as subtle as flying bricks.”

 

Jasper looked confused. “Wait, you guys are together now?”

 

Raven rolled her eyes. “You are _actually_ an idiot.”

 

Clarke tuned out of the argument, gazing across the room at Bellamy. Their relationship had been a slow burner, and it had been September when they’d finally labelled themselves as a _couple,_ after months of dates and late night phone calls and maybe it wasn’t love just yet, but it was the best thing Clarke had in her life and he made her _happy_. 

 

Bellamy shifted across the circle, coming to sit down next to her. “When can we bail on this?”

 

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

“You’ve been teasing me about my Christmas present for weeks now and you’re making me think its not share with our friends and my sister appropriate.

 

Clarke grinned, thinking of the lingerie set she had stashed in her room, along with the rest of his present.

 

“You’re right - its not." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm slightly late but yay, 12 days of bellarke challenge thing. 
> 
> enjoy the christmas fluff and i will update all my other fic soon, uni is just ruining my life.


	2. dreaming of a white christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which clarke is dreaming of a white christmas, and she and bellamy have a chance encounter on the observation deck.
> 
> for day two of the bellarke christmas challenge - christmas on the ark.

**dreaming of a white christmas.**

 

“Its a bit late to be on the observation deck, isn’t it?”

 

Clarke looked up to see one of the Ark guard enter the room. He couldn’t have been much older than her, with messy dark curls and a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks that made him look younger than he maybe was. 

 

“I was working.” She admitted. “Not quite ready to go home yet.”

 

“You work in the med bay, right? I think I’ve seen you in there.”

 

Clarke nodded. “Trainee doctor. I would say I think you’re a guard, but that’s a bit obvious, isn’t it?”

 

“Does the uniform give it away?” He joked.

 

“Only a little bit.” Clarke said. “Are you on duty?”

 

He shook his head. “No. Why?”

 

“I was going to say you can sit down and stop lurking.” Clarke grinned, her eyes flicking to the empty space beside her.

 

“Who says I was lurking?” He said, sitting down next to her.

 

“You were definitely lurking.” Clarke teased. “I’m Clarke by the way.”

 

“Bellamy.”

 

“Nice to meet you Bellamy.” Clarke said, returning her gaze to the wide expanse of glass that separated them from the vast expanses of their galaxy. “I always wonder what it would be like to have a white Christmas.”

 

“Hm?” 

 

“You know - like in the movies on the entertainment consoles. Snow, and real trees, and lights on your house.” Clarke said. “Christmas looks amazing in all those movies. Imagine what it would be like to go skiing, or just _feel_ snow - how amazing would it be?”

 

“I imagine it would be cold.”

 

“That doesn’t mean it wouldn’t be amazing. Think about it Bellamy - Christmas used to be a _celebration_ , and they had a big dinner, and opened presents, and they could play in the snow and just have fun. Doesn’t that sound amazing?”

 

“It sounds like you’ve thought a lot about it.” 

 

“I have.” Clarke admitted, gazing at the distant planet. “I love the idea of Christmas. Its just another day now.”

 

“Its not like we have much to celebrate.” Bellamy said. “Life is pretty damn hard up here.”

 

“We’re still surviving. People are still falling in love - we’re still here.” Clarke said. “Maybe we should celebrate those things.”

 

“Maybe its easier to celebrate those things when you’re one of the privileged.”

 

“What?”

 

“I know who you are princess. You’re one of the upper class, you have it easy compared to the rest of us.” Bellamy said, looking at her intently. “If you’re struggling to survive there isn’t much to celebrate. You don’t have _time_ to celebrate.”

 

“I didn’t ask to be born into the family I was born into.” Clarke said quietly.

 

“I know.” Bellamy said. “I’m not blaming you or anything - but you have to know theres a lot that needs to change on the Ark before we have a anything to celebrate.”

 

“Are you suggesting I start a revolution Bellamy?”

 

Bellamy grinned. “Maybe I am. Happy Christmas princess.”

 

“Happy Christmas Bellamy.” Clarke said, shaking her head as she watched him leave. Bellamy was a strange one, but she liked him.

 

He was different to everyone else she knew. 

 

Different was _good_.

 

_Happy Christmas indeed._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to think clarke did start a revolution in this AU-verse. idk.


	3. under the mistletoe that night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which clarke's dad has a talent for putting mistletoe in all the wrong places (or, in which clarke's first kiss plan goes awry)

This was _not_ how Clarke’s first kiss was supposed to happen. It was supposed to be romantic, and beautiful, and with boy she _liked_ , and she would get butterflies in her stomach and maybe even do the leg kick thing from the Princess Diaries.

 

It **definitely** wasn’t supposed to be in the middle of her living room, at her parents annual Christmas party, with _Bellamy Blake_ , of all people. 

 

Its not as if she had anything against Bellamy. OK, he could be a pain in the ass sometimes, and he had gone through a phase where all he did was tease her mercilessly when he was about fifteen and she was thirteen, an awkward and embarrassed new addition to the world of teenagers in their small Connecticut town, and Clarke had _hated_ him for that, but they were all older, and slightly wiser, and Clarke had moved on and built her bridges and gotten over it.

 

It still didn’t mean she wanted him to be her _first_ kiss.

 

It wasn’t strange that she was nearly eighteen years old, and had never kissed a boy. Hampton, Connecticut wasn’t exactly overflowing with hoards of gorgeous teenage boys waiting to fall at her feet, and whatever.

 

It didn’t matter that she hadn’t kissed anyone. Clarke wanted it to be special and she was **not** going to apologise for that.

 

It was just her luck for it to happen like it did.

 

Her dad had always been obsessed with Christmas - it was his favourite time of year, his favourite holiday. He went _all out_ for Christmas - they had two trees, their house was always full of lights and little trinkets, and _mistletoe._

 

God, why did there have to be _mistletoe_? 

 

Her parents were throwing their annual Christmas party, and the house was overflowing with family, and friends and neighbours, and the wine was flowing and her mom and aunt Jackie were already starting to feel the affects of it, giggling like a pair of schoolchildren. Hilarious to Clarke’s friends, but not so much to Clarke.

 

She’d been sent into the kitchen to get some more wine, and as she was pulling a couple of bottles out of the fridge, Bellamy appeared in the kitchen.

 

“Hey princess. Your mom said to get some more finger food?” Bellamy said, looking around the kitchen. There was food everywhere, not a single bit of surface space left in the room.

 

“Theres a big tray on the counter by the microwave, thats probably what she’s looking for.” Clarke said, tucking a bottle of wine under her arm, struggling to pick up the rest. 

 

“Do you want me to take those?”

 

“I can handle it Bellamy.” Clarke said snappily. It had been a long day, and it was going to be an even longer night and she wasn’t in the mood for Bellamy to put her down or be condescending.

 

“I’m sure you can, but I was trying to be nice.” Bellamy said, jerking his head toward the tray of food. “You can take the food through.”

 

Clarke shook her head. “Its fine, I’ve got it. Just, grab the food.”

 

Bellamy simply shrugged, and grabbed the tray, heading out the door into the dining room ahead ofher. Clarke had barely been walking for a few seconds before she felt one of the bottles tucked underneath her arm start to slip, falling to the floor and smashing to pieces, red wine spraying everywhere - including all over Clarke’s clothes.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Clarke mumbled, looking at the mess on the floor in front of her. 

 

“Should have let me take the wine, princess.”

 

“Oh, be quiet Bellamy.” Clarke said grumpily, turning on her heel and heading back into the kitchen, setting the wine down on the counter, grabbing a cloth and a dustpan and brush. It was just her luck to have dropped the bottle of red wine.

 

Red wine was the _worst._

 

“Clarke, honey, are you okay? You didn’t cut yourself?” Abby asked, concerned.

 

“Its fine mom, I just dropped one of the wine bottles. I’ll clean it up, no big deal.” Clarke said, crouching down, starting to sweep up the bits of glass.

 

“Leave it Clarke honey, let me or your dad do it, you might cut your hand on the glass -“

 

“I’ve got it Mrs Griffin.” Bellamy said, crouching down next to her with a roll of kitchen paper. 

 

“Thank you Bellamy.” Abby said, offering him a smile.  

 

“I don’t need your help.” Clarke said, sweeping up the glass a little more aggressively than probably necessary. 

 

“You’re getting it anyway.” Bellamy said. “You know, you’ve only gotten more stubborn since we were kids - and you were stubborn back then.”

 

“What would you know? Its not like we’re friends.” Clarke said, jabbing him in the shin with her brush to make him move his leg out of the way so she could sweep up the last of the glass.

 

“I think we are.”

 

“You don’t get to decide that.”

 

“Wow princess, I think you might be the grumpiest person on the planet. Do you actually know how to have fun?” Bellamy asked, smirking slightly as he mopped up the worst of the wine spill.

 

“I have plenty of fun.” Clarke huffed. “This party is just not my idea of fun.”

 

“At least theres free food. And alcohol.”

 

“I’m not twenty one.”

 

“Like you have to be.”

 

“Like my mom would ever go for me drinking underage.”

 

“Why do you always have to listen to your mom?”

 

Clarke was silent for a second. “Did I get all the glass?”

 

“Yeah, I think you’re good.” Bellamy said, dumping the sopping wet kitchen paper into Clarke’s glass filled dustpan. “Crisis averted.”

 

“Thanks.” Clarke said, getting to her feet shakily, her legs cramped up slightly from couching in a strange position.

 

A wolf whistle drew her attention back to the bustling dining room. Raven was looking across the room with a wicked grin on her face, Octavia’s expression practically mirroring Raven’s.

 

“What?” Clarke looked around, confused. “Whats going on?”

 

“I think we’ve been caught under the mistletoe princess.” Bellamy said, his gaze flickering upwards.

 

_Great. Brilliant. Thanks dad._

 

“Haha, very funny.” Clarke said, trying to shake the situation off. “Lets all get back to partying.”

 

“Nu-uh Clarke, you can’t get out of this one.” Octavia grinned. “Its the rules, you have to kiss whoever you get stuck under the mistletoe with.”

 

“Its just a silly tradition.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “We don’t have to.”

 

“Clarke Griffin, are you going to ignore one of the scared rules of Christmas in my house?” Jake said, his eyes sparkling as he took in the scene in front of him.

 

_Any excuse to embarrass her._

 

“Who are we to anger the Christmas gods, princess?” Bellamy joked.

 

Clarke looked up at him, only fully realising how close they were to each other as she did so. She’d known Bellamy was hot, sure - who in their town didn’t? 

 

She hadn’t realised just how gorgeous he was up close. He had a smattering of freckles across his nose Clarke had never noticed before, and his unruly mess of curls was shorter than it had been when they were in high school, the shorter length almost straightening his dark hair out, framing his 

angular features really well.

 

“Fine.” Clarke said, finding herself completely unable to argue anymore.

 

It wasn’t how she wanted her first kiss to be - in a room full of friends and family, with Raven and Octavia starting a chant of “kiss! kiss!” everyone seemed to catch on to, a dustpan full of glass and red wine soaked tissues in her hand - but when Bellamy closed the space between them, pressing his lips to hers in a soft chaste kiss, she felt funny.

 

There wasn’t sparks and fireworks and the world didn’t come to a standstill around them, but her stomach did do a few summersaults and there was a flush to her cheeks that hadn’t been there before when they broke apart after a few _very_ enjoyable seconds. 

 

“Are the Christmas gods happy now?” Clarke found herself asking, looking at Bellamy. His smile had spread to his eyes, and they were crinkled at the edges in a way that made her think he was actually kind of adorable.

 

“As long as you don’t break anymore bottles of wine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double whammy today because i started this a day late and wanted to get on track. hope you enjoyed!


	4. kids for a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there is snow, homemade toboggans and a chance to be a kid for once.

“This is probably going to end in complete disaster.” Clarke said, squinting at Bellamy. It was a sunny day, and the snow was only making the glare worse, the white powder reflecting the light into her eyes.

 

“Probably.” Bellamy grinned.

 

“You don’t sound concerned.”

 

“I’m not.” Bellamy shrugged. “They need this - they need to be kids for once. You know that as well as I do.” 

 

Clarke’s gaze flickered towards the slope, watching as what remained of the hundred slid down the hill on sheets of metal, their whoops of delight echoing across Camp Jaha. It had been six months since they’d landed on Earth, and it had been a **hard** six months. It was only weeks ago that they’d finally managed to get the remainder of the 47 out of Mount Weather, a measly 35 of them surviving their ordeal.

 

They did need to have fun, and be kids for once, didn’t they?

 

“You’re right.” Clarke said, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to warm up. The Arkers weren’t exactly dressed for the cold when they had come down to Earth, and while they had traded with the Grounders for thicker skins and materials to make coats, they just weren’t used to the cold.

 

“Join in.” Bellamy nudged. “It might warm you up.”

 

Clarke looked at the chaos unfolding in front of her, a few of the younger kids carefully constructing snowmen at the bottom of the slope, parents milling around, keeping an eye on the rowdy bunch. Raven and Octavia had just bundled themselves onto a sheet of metal, Octavia pushing them off as hard as she could, sending them hurtling down the slope.

 

“It does look fun.” She admitted.

 

“Miller! Can I borrow that for a second?” Bellamy yelled across the field at his second, who nodded, jogging over to them.

 

“Have fun with it.” Miller said, clumps of snow stuck to his clothes, and face. “I think I’m done for the day. There’s snow _in_ my jeans man.”

 

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. “Make sure you get warm as soon as you head back to camp Miller, I don’t want to have to deal with everyone coming down with a cold.”

 

Miller gave a mock salute, his grin carefree for what seemed like the first time since she’d met him. “Those don’t steer too well, so uh - yell if theres someone in your way.”

 

“So they’re deathtraps?” Clarke said, feeling wary all of a sudden.

 

“Snow is soft.” Bellamy said, dumping the metal sheet on the ground. “Nothing is going to happen to you princess, lets just have some fun.”

 

“If I die Bellamy Blake, I will bring myself back to life just to kill you with my bare hands.” Clarke said, settling herself down on the front of the piece of metal, wrapping her fingers around the rope that had been attached to the front, hoping to keep a steady(ish) grip.

 

Bellamy sat down behind her, his legs stretched out either side of her, keeping her locked in place. “Ready?”

“No.”

 

“Good.” Bellamy grinned, pushing them off as hard as he could, making the homemade toboggan move. 

 

Clarke barley held in a scream as they hurtled down the hill, the snow covered world a blur as they moved at an insanely fast pace. They were nearly at the bottom in a matter of seconds, headed straight for someone’s lovingly built snowman.

 

“How do we turn this thing?” Clarke yelled.

 

“I don’t think we can!” Bellamy replied, trying to use his body weight to change directions, but to no avail.

 

Clarke was laughing as they hit the snowman at full speed, completely destroying it. Despite the cold of the snow seeping into her clothes, the icy clumps stuck in her hair and going down the back of her neck, she felt happy, and she was enjoying herself, and for what felt like the first time since they’d landed - the first time since she’d found out the Ark was _dying_ \- a weight had lifted, and she wasn’t carrying the fate of people’s lives on her shoulders anymore.

 

Looking out at the field, Clarke felt a swell of pride. Maybe they could have done more, they could have saved more people, they could have stopped some of the bloodshed - but she was eighteen years old, and she had managed to help 67 kids stay alive on a hostile planet, with a meagre amount of supplies.

 

“We did good.” Clarke said quietly, looking back at Bellamy, who was trying to shake the snow out of his hair.

 

“Hm?”  


“We did good.” Clarke repeated. “I know - I know there isn't a hundred of us left, but none of us should have survived. We did good.”

 

“Yeah,” Bellamy said. “We did pretty well, all things considered.”

 

“Couldn’t have done it without you.” Clarke said, suddenly grinning. _“Partner._ ”

 

Bellamy laughed. “Half the grounder tribes around here already think we’re married Clarke, lets not encourage them.”

 

‘Clarke laughed, her laugh honest, and free and genuinely _happy_. “If we try and correct them, we might start another war.”

 

“Lets just forget about politics today princess.” Bellamy said, struggling to his feet, offering her a hand.

 

“You up for another go then?” Clarke said, grabbing the homemade toboggan.

 

Bellamy laughed. “Wow, you’re actually a fun person. Who’d have thought?”

 

“Last one to the top is a loser!” Clarke said, taking off up the hill, the thick snow hindering her speed. Bellamy caught up to her quickly, grabbing her by the ankles and yanking her to the ground, the two of them collapsing into the snow in fits of laughter, the toboggan forgotten.

 

It was nice to be able to act like a child for once. 

 

 


	5. the first snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which clarke desperately needs to pee, but bellamy has other ideas.

The first snowfall came out of the blue - they’d gone to sleep one night in the station, bundled up in blankets, huddling together in groups in an attempt to keep warm. Winter was harsher than they could have ever imagined, and temperatures had been below freezing for weeks now.

 

The morning the snow had came, Clarke had woken up with a crick in her neck, and the weight of Raven lying close to her, practically leaning on her stomach, and a desperate need to pee. Detaching herself from Raven carefully, making sure not to wake the other girl, or Monroe, who was curled up next to Raven, Clarke shoved her feet into boots, heading to the bathroom. 

 

It was even colder than it had been during the night, and Clarke shivered, wishing she had wrapped a blanket or something around herself to make the trek to the toilets. The whole Station felt icy, and there wasn’t a movement, the entirety of Camp Jaha huddled in bed, hoping the cold would ease in a few hours.

 

“Clarke!”

 

Clarke looked up to see a strangely excited Bellamy jogging down the hallway towards her. “The fact you can move at more than a snail’s pace this morning is stressing me out.” She mumbled, hugging her arms tightly around herself.

 

Bellamy raised an eyebrow, but shook her statement off. “You have to come and see this.”

 

“I have to pee.”

 

“It can wait five minutes. Trust me, you’re not going to want to miss this.” Bellamy said. His nose, and cheeks were tinged pink, a complexion they all seemed to permanently have now it was winter.

 

His childlike excitement was infectious, and Clarke relented, following him down the hallway. 

 

“This better be good Bellamy.” 

 

“It is.” Bellamy said, and led her to one of the main doors.

 

“It is way too cold to be going outside, don’t be insane Bellamy -“

 

“Princess, shut up for a second and just look.” Bellamy said, nodding to the scene outside the door,

 

Clarke’s jaw almost hit the floor as she took in the vast expanse of pure white outside the station. Everywhere she looked was covered with a blanket of white, the green leaves of the trees hidden under layers of white snow, icicles hanging from the fence, and the gate.

 

“Is that _snow_?”

 

Bellamy nodded. “I couldn’t sleep, and when I went outside this was all here.”

 

“It’s beautiful.” Clarke said, mesmerised by the snow. It was completely untouched, save for a few footprints by the door she assumed were Bellamy’s. 

 

She knew in a few hours when everyone was awake, and saw that snow had fallen during the night, the snow covered field would be full of people, muddying the pure white and making noise and enjoying their first ever experience of snow, but for now, it was calm, and beautiful and completely peaceful.

 

“Earth isn’t so bad sometimes.” Bellamy quipped, rocking on his heels slightly in an attempt to keep warm. He wasn’t dressed for the cold either, really - his thin jacket wasn’t much of a defence against the bitter cold.

 

“We should go back inside.” Clarke said, her tone regretful. “We’ll get sick standing out here.”

 

“Take your healer hat off for a second Clarke, and enjoy this.” Bellamy said. He reached out, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders, tugging her closer to him. Clarke relaxed against his side, looping her arms around his waist. 

 

He was warmer than she was, Clarke grinning as she snuck an icy cold hand up the inside of his t-shirt, her fingers frozen against the skin of his stomach.

 

“That is not fair.” Bellamy said, laughing slightly. “I’m trying to keep you warm and you’re trying to kill me.”

 

“I’m just getting myself warm!”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Bellamy rolled his eyes, but didn’t make her move her hand away.

 

 The two of them stood for a few more minutes, watching the beautiful winter scene in front of them - it was like something out of a film, one of those cheesy Christmas films that had been on the media centre on the Ark, the outdated films about Christmas cheer, and gifts, and parties, and all the things they’d never had on the Ark.

 

Watching the snow fall from the cold hallways of the station was the first time in since they had landed on the ground that Clarke felt that maybe that Christmas cheer wasn’t completely impossible for them to achieve.

 

Maybe they could be happy on Earth, too.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay - between exams and work (yay for working in retail five days before christmas) i haven't had much time to get writing. i'm a few days behind but i'll get back on track :)


	6. naughty or nice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which gifts are exchanged, bellamy has a food baby, and clarke has a surprise.

Clarke was sitting cross legged on the floor of her parents living room, watching as gifts were exchanged, and the mound of wrapping paper on the floor grew, and grew.  ****

 

Her parents always hosted Christmas - growing up it had just been her own family, and the Jaha’s, but over the years, as they’d gotten into relationships and made friends and grown up, Christmas Day had expanded to include Bellamy, and Octavia, and Lincoln, and Raven, and Wells’ girlfriend Harper.

 

She leaned against the edge of the couch, and watched as Raven ripped open her present from Clarke’s parents. The Griffins had practically adopted Raven over the years, to the point where Clarke’s best friend even had her own room in Clarke’s old childhood home.

 

“This is so cool, thank you.” Raven beamed, looking at the brand new toolkit sitting in her lap. “Seriously - thank you both.”

 

“You’re very welcome Raven.” Abby smiled, her legs tucked underneath her as she watched everything unfold.

 

“Bell, you’re up next!” Octavia prodded excitedly. “I want to see what you got Clarke!”

 

“She’s holding out hope for a surprise Christmas engagement.” Raven said dryly. 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I know you desperately want to be an auntie ‘Tavia, but its not happening.”

 

Bellamy nodded in agreement, moving from the couch to grab a neatly wrapped present from underneath the tree. “Have you been naughty or nice this year princess?”

 

“I am _always_ nice.” Clarke said, pouting slightly as Bellamy held the present out of her reach. 

 

Bellamy laughed, and passed her the gift, kissing the top of her head lightly. “Happy Christmas babe.”

 

“Thank you.” Clarke smiled up at him, pulling the sellotape away from the bright red paper. The cookbook she’d been pining after for weeks was inside the package, along with her favourite perfume, and another neatly wrapped box.

 

She opened the second box up, revealing a simple silver pendant necklace. “I love it.” Clarke beamed up at her boyfriend. “Will you put it on for me?”

 

Bellamy nodded, and unhooked the clasp, Clarke moving her hair out of his way, smiling to herself as the cool silver pendant came to a rest against her skin.

 

Octavia slumped against the sofa. “Seriously, am I ever going to get to go to a wedding?”

  
Raven grinned wickedly. “Start looking to Lincoln for that one Tavia.”

 

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. “My baby sister is not getting married - ever. No offence Lincoln.”

 

“None taken.”

 

“Alright, alright - lets move on with the presents.” Jake said, looking around the room. “Bell, you have anything left under the tree?”

 

Clarke leaned back against the couch, perfectly content to watch the rest of the morning unfold in a sea of wrapping paper. She loved Christmas - she loved spending time with her family, she loved giving the people she loved most in the world gifts, and she _really_ loved the food.

 

It was strangely fascinating to watch Bellamy eat Christmas dinner, the sheer amount of food he managed to shovel down his throat in such a short space of time completely unnatural.

 

He paid for it later, barely able to roll off the couch to get into the taxi that was waiting outside her parents house to take them back to their own apartment that night.

 

“Clarke, I think I might be dying.” Bellamy mumbled, his forehead pressed against the cool mirror of the elevator.

 

“You ate your own body weight in turkey.” Clarke pointed out.

 

“If this is how I die.. Theres worse ways to go.”

 

“Cause of death, Jake Griffin’s Christmas cooking.” 

 

Bellamy nodded, watching as Clarke unlocked the front door of their apartment. “I’ve lived a good life.”

 

Clarke laughed, looping an arm around his waist. “You’re ridiculous.”

 

“You love me though.” Bellamy said, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders. 

 

“I do.” Clarke said, reaching an arm around his stomach so she could hug him tightly.

 

“ _Ow_ , I’m tender Clarke, mind my blossoming food baby.’

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, tossing her keys into the waiting bowl on the hall table. “I’m going to get ready for bed.” 

 

“I’m probably just going to pass out on our bed, so don’t be concerned.”

 

He was true to his word, half asleep on their bed, his trousers discarded, when Clarke emerged from their bathroom. She waited for him to notice what she was wearing, leaning against the doorframe.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

_That_ was the reaction she was looking for. Clarke knew damn well she looked hot as anything, the simple black and white lingerie set she was wearing accentuating her every curve, the thin satin dressing gown she had around her not leaving anything to the imagination.

 

Bellamy shifted on their bed, his eyes wide. “You look amazing.” 

 

“I know I said I had been nice this year - but honestly Mr Blake, I’ve been a bit naughty. I think I need to be punished.”

 

“Fucking _hell_ Clarke, you’re going to be the death of me someday.”

 

Clarke grinned, crossing the room to kneel next to him on their bed, her new pendant necklace standing out against the creamy expanse of her skin. “You love me though.”

 

Bellamy couldn’t help but grin.

 

_Merry Christmas indeed._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm super behind on these but we'll get there. eventually.
> 
> i hope you're having a wonderful christmas/holiday season, and now this is done i'm going to go and eat my own body weight in turkey and ice cre


	7. someone pass the tissues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there is a wedding, a crying jasper, and an exasperated monty.
> 
> for day 7, Jasper the bellarke fanboy.

“Jasper.”

 

“ _Jasper_.”

 

“ **Jasper**.”

 

“Huh? What?” Jasper looked at Monty, sniffling slightly.

 

“Dude, your crying is actually getting disruptive.” Monty said, passing him yet another tissue. They were sitting in the second row of the church, wearing uncomfortable suits and communicating entirely through hushed whispers.

 

“I can’t help it!” Jasper blubbered. “Its just been such a beautiful day.”

 

Monty rolled his eyes, looking towards the front of the church. It was a few days after Christmas, and they were all gathered together for Bellamy and Clarke’s wedding. As he had expected, it was a simple, but beautiful affair, the church filled with deep plum coloured flowers, the bridesmaids dresses a similar colour.

 

He was having a great day - seeing two of his best friends get married, and there was the added bonus of his boyfriend being the best man, and Monty loved nothing more than seeing Miller in a suit, but his quietly blubbering best friend was kind of taking away from the wonderful atmosphere.

 

“You’re supposed to be happy at a wedding.” Monty said. “Leave the crying to Abby, yeah?”

  
Jasper shot him a glare. “I have wanted to see this day happen for at least 83 percent of my life, excuse me for getting emotional.”

 

“Jasper, you’re a serious fanboy for Bellamy and Clarke and its honestly getting a little creepy.” Monty said, his gaze flickering to the altar. “Although, this is great blackmail material.”

 

“You’re taking advantage of my emotional state Monty Green, and its just plain mean.”

 

“You’re just plain weird.” Monty said, turning his focus back to the wedding.

 

He’d never seen Clarke or Bellamy look happier, the couple practically radiating as they stood on the altar, exchanging soppy grins and shining rings.

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

 

Monty stood and clapped along with the rest of the church, laughing as Bellamy let out a joyful whoop when they broke apart - all the while trying to ignore the still tear Jasper.

 

_Such a fanboy._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i struggled with this chapter, i wont lie, so apologies for the extremely short length. 
> 
> on a brighter note, i hope you all had wonderful christmasses, and yay for sort of getting there with this challenge - i didn't get it done for christmas, but it'll be done before new years! 
> 
> (hopefully)


End file.
